U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,112 purports to disclose a folding machine in a rotary press. In the folding machine a printed web of paper is cut into sheets which are then folded. The folded signatures are conveyed through a distributor section on the downstream side of the machine to a pair of ejected papersheet runners. A conveyor for conveying the folded sheets includes a pair of first conveyor belts between the outlet side of the cutter drums and the upstream side of the distributor section, a pair of distributor belts forming the distributor section, with a triangular guide disposed on the downstream side thereof. The conveyor further includes two pairs of second conveyor belts between the downstream side of the distributor section and the inlet sides of the pair of ejected paper sheet runners, and guide belts or fixed guide members extending between a location upstream of the distributor section and the inlet side of the distributor section and between the outlet side of the distributor section and a location downstream of the distributor section. These belt pairs define, respectively, independent closed routes. The pair of distributor belts are respectively provided with uneven portions along their lengths adapted to mesh with each other. Preferably, the pair of distributor belts run at a higher speed than the pair of first conveyor belts and the two pairs of second conveyor belts run at a higher speed than the pair of distributor belts.